


Iibig Lang Kapag Handa Na: Isang Antolohiya

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto
Genre: #LinggoNgSasuSaku, #SSSnippetADay, F/M, SasuSaku Tagalog Fics
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Isang digital na antolohiya ng mga maiikling kwentong pinagbibidahan nina Sasuke at Sakura.(Ang titulo ng antolohiyang ito ay nagmula sa liriko ng awiting "Pagtingin" ng Ben&Ben)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	1. Badtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, SSPH fam! (Ang hirap pala magsulat ng deretsong Tagalog??? HAHA) Napag-isipan kong iupload dito ang mga maiikling SasuSaku fics na naisulat ko sa ating wika. Mas sanay akong magsulat ng mga kwento sa Ingles pero sana ay ma-enjoy niyo ang mga ito!
> 
> Your comments would be highly appreciated! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorthairedsuke in Tagalog. Dahil may mga kaklase tayong nabiktima ng principal o guard kapag nag-inspection at mahaba ang gupit nila.

“Mga tol, may badtrip na papasok sa classroom in 3...2...1!”

“HALA!” Sabay-sabay na napasigaw ang buong klase sa nakita, yung iba ay napabalikwas pa. Tama ang anunsyo ni Naruto matapos siyang sumilip sa bintana ng silid-aralan ngunit hindi lang ito ang gumulat sa mga kaklase niya.

Bagamat naiintindihan ni Shikamaru ang nararamdaman ng kaklaseng kakapasok lang, naibsan nang kaunti ang sama ng loob niya nang makita ang itsura nito dahil hindi lang pala siya ang nakaranas ng higpit ng punong-guro nila. “Ayos, ikaw din pala.”

“Tch. Ano'ng “ayos” dito?”

“Oi, Sasuke! Kawawa yung upuan!”

“Tumahimik ka, dobe.”

“Ah gano’n...Ay teka, mali pala, ikaw yung kawawa kasi mababawasan na yung mga nagkakagusto sa’yo!” Napuno ng tunog ng tawa ni Naruto ang silid-aralan.

“Hn. Ano’ng paki ko?”

Natahimik si Naruto nang marinig ang sagot ng kaibigan at nang bigla siyang itulak ni Ino para makalapit kay Sasuke. Tila may luha pa sa gilid ng mga mata ni Ino habang sinasabing, “B-bakit...Sasuke...hindi dapat ginawa sa’yo ‘to ni Ma’am Tsunade!”

“Edi itanong mo siya. Hindi ko naman ‘to ginusto.”

“Eh ako ba gusto mo?”

Tinitigan lang siya nang masama ng binata habang may sumigaw sa bandang harapan ng silid, “Feeling mo diyan, Ino!”

“Heh! Hindi kita kinakausap. Kausapin mo ‘yang noo mo!”

“Hindi ka rin naman kinakausap ni Sasuke bago mo siya lapitan ah?” Muling humagalpak si Naruto nang barahin ni Shikamaru ang kagrupo nito sa thesis. “Saka, ganyan ka mag-react nung nakita mo yung kay Sasuke pero yung sakin wala ka namang comment. Ako nga may poknat pa.”

Habang nagkasagutan at nagkahampasan ng libro ang dalawang kaklase, napabuntong hininga si Sasuke at nagdesisyong lumipat na lamang ng upuan. Muntik pa siyang mapa-atras nang makitang ang bakanteng upuang natitira ay yung nasa harapan na lang, pero dahil wala na siyang ibang magawa, umiwas na lang siya ng tingin habang naglakas-loob na tumabi sa kaklaseng nakasagutan din ni Ino kanina.

Ngunit bigla siyang kinalabit nito. “Okay naman kahit papaano, ah?”

“Ano’ng okay? Kainis ka.”

“Lagi ka namang inis sa’kin eh.” Natawa nang mahina ang dalaga. “Pero totoo nga, bagay naman sa’yo yung medyo maikling buhok. Hindi lang kami sanay.”

Napatitig nalang si Sasuke kay Sakura habang nakangiti ito sa kanya. Hindi niya maintindihan ang bigla niyang naramdaman, ngunit tila may malaking epekto sa kanya ang opinyon ng malapit na kaibigan. Kahit pa hindi niya hiningi ito.

“Buhok lang naman yung nagbago sa’yo eh. Pero ikaw pa rin yung Sasuke-kun ko.” Lumawak ang ngiti ni Sakura sabay ng tila pagpula ng kaniyang mga pisngi.

At tumigil ang mundo nang napangiti pabalik si Sasuke. Badtrip ba kamo? Ah, hindi na.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 2020 © AriannJS


	2. Trabaho Lang

_ Tagalog Photographer x Model AU :D _

* * *

Maningning na mga mata. Malapad na ngiti. Banayad na yakap. 

Ito ang sumalubong kay Sasuke pagkarating sa venue ng engrandeng photoshoot. Tila tumigil ang paligid at naglaho ang lahat ng pagod niya nang makita ang dalagang kanina pa naghihintay sa kanya. Bagamat nais niyang yapusin ito nang mahigpit pabalik, hindi niya magawa dahil sa hawak na mga kagamitan.

_ Mabuti na rin _ , naisip niya,  _ dahil baka hindi ko na siya magawang pakawalan _ .

“Oh my gosh! Dumating ka talaga, Sasuke!" sambit ni Sakura pagkabitaw sa yakap. "How was the flight?” 

"You booked me, of course, I'd do my best," sagot niya nang may propesyonal na ngiti. "Smooth naman yung flight. I'm sorry I'm a bit late though, medyo natraffic from the airport."

Umiwas siya ng tingin kay Sakura at binaba ang kanyang mga equipment. Hindi na niya kailangang sabihin na napako siya nang ilang minuto sa sasakyan habang nakakapit nang mahigpit sa manibela, pinag-iisipang mabuti kung paano maitatawid at mapapanatiling propesyonal ang mga magaganap ngayong araw. 

_ Trabaho lang,  _ paalala niyang muli sa sarili.

"Sobrang appreciated ko ang efforts mo, Sasuke! Mahal mo talaga 'ko noh?" Natatawang bigkas ni Sakura.

Bagamat nabigla nang bahagya, ngumiti na lamang si Sasuke, pinipigilan ang sarili na bigkasin ang matagal nang tinatagong damdamin.  _ Sobra, Sakura. Kung alam mo lang. _

"You really work so hard. I'm excited for today!" Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ng modelo sa kanya, ngunit hindi pa rin niya magawang tignan ito nang deretso.

"Ako rin…"  _ nasasabik nang matapos ito.  _ "Is everything ready?" Biglang tanong ni Sasuke sa mga miyembro ng kanyang team na naunang magset up sa lugar. Nang malaman niyang handa na ang lahat, humarap muli si Sasuke kay Sakura at sa kasama nito, "Are you guys ready?"

"More than ever!"

Tumango lamang si Sasuke _._ Inikot niya ang mga mata sa paligid upang obserbahan ang malaking hardin. Laking pasalamat niya na hindi gaanong mahangin at tama lang ang liwanag, ibig sabihin ay madali niyang matatapos ang shoot.

_ Trabaho lang, Sasuke. Trabaho lang. _

"Alright, team, umpisahan na natin!"

_ Click! Click! Click! _

Mabilis ang bawat pagpindot ni Sasuke sa DSLR, kasabay ang buntong-hininga na tila kanina pa niya pinipigilang lumabas.

Pagkapuwesto ng dalawang modelo sa malawak na hagdan nang yapos ang isa't-isa habang magkatitigan, hindi maipaliwanag ni Sasuke ang kanyang saloobin. Ngunit nagpatuloy lamang ito. Inangat niya ang camera malapit sa kanyang mata. "Okay, be natural lang, 1...2...3!"

_ Click! Click! Click! _

Nagpatuloy ang shoot sa iba't-ibang parte ng malawak na hardin. Dahil kabisado na ni Sasuke ang bawat ngiti at sulyap ng matagal nang katrabaho, hindi na niya kailangang magsalita nang husto upang i-direct ang mga galaw nito. Kaya tumutok na lamang siya sa pagpitik sa camera nang halos hindi na tinititigan ang dalawang nasa harap niya.

Lumipat sila sa isang lugar na may balon, kung saan si Sakura at ang kasama ay nagpanggap na naghahabulan sa palibot nito. 

Ginawa ni Sasuke ang trabaho.  _ Click! Click! Click! _

"Sasuke?"

Lumingon siya kay Sakura pagkatawag nito sa kanya matapos silang lumipat sa huling lugar ng photoshoot.

Napakagat si Sakura sa labi. "I think maganda if we kiss right here noh?"

Nanlaki nang kaunti ang mga mata ni Sasuke, napahigpit ang hawak sa camera. Tinignan ni Sasuke ang puwestong binanggit ni Sakura at nakitang may punto ang dalaga.

Sa gitna ng malaking arko ng mga rosas, ang pinakamagandang posisyon ng dalawang tao sa litrato ay ang maghalikan.

Wala rin naman siyang dahilan para tumanggi. "Aa." Tugon ni Sasuke na nagpangiti nang husto kay Sakura.

"Alright then…"

_ Trabaho mo 'to, Sasuke! Trabaho! _

Gamit ang nanginginig na mga kamay, muling inangat ni Sasuke ang camera sa kanyang mata, ngunit pinikit niya ang dalawang mata sa nakita.

_ Click! Click! Click! _

"Good job, everyone! It's a wrap!" Isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Sasuke pagka-anunsyo sa lahat ng pagtatapos ng shoot. Tumalikod ito sa dalawang modelo, at tumungo na tila tinitignan ang mga kuhang litrato sa kanyang camera.

Biglang may yumakap sa kanya mula sa kanyang likuran. At muli, pakiramdam niya ay nawala ang lahat ng tensyon sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa. Pero hindi nito mababago ang katotohanan.

"I'm really happy, Sasuke. Salamat." Humigpit ang yakap ni Sakura. "Mula ng unang magkasama tayo sa shoots, pinangarap ko na talaga na ikaw ang magiging photographer sa prenup ko. And now, it happened! This means a lot to me, to us. Kaya maraming salamat, Sasuke."

Tila nanikip ang dibdib ni Sasuke sa narinig. Masakit. Mabigat. Mahirap. Ngunit ang mahalaga, kahit sa huling pagkakataon ay napasaya niya ang babaeng laman ng puso't isipan niya mula pa lang noong una niya itong makilala. 

Tinanggal niya ang mga kamay ni Sakura sa kanyang baywang at humarap sa kausap. "No worries, Sakura. It's my job."  _ Oo, trabaho lang. Hanggang trabaho lang naman ako sa'yo. _

Pabiro siyang hinampas ni Sakura. "Ito naman napaka-professional lagi magsalita! By the way, I'll take this chance to personally invite you na rin. Sa October 23 ha. I'd really want you to be there sa wedding ko, Sasuke, kahit hindi bilang photographer ng team mo. Will you be able to come?" 

Parang napako ang mga paa ni Sasuke sa kinatatayuan. Hindi siya makatitig sa naghihintay na mga mata ni Sakura kaya muli nitong binaba ang tingin sa kanyang camera. 

Mabilis na nag-isip ng tugon si Sasuke, hanggang sa naalala ang isang malaking event na hindi niya maaaring hindi puntahan. "I'm...I don't think kaya ng schedule. Nasa Iwa ako by then. Sa'kin inentrust ang isang major event kaya...I'm sorry, Sakura," agad niyang sinabi. 

Pero hindi na niya kailangan pang ipaalam na ang event ay mangyayari naman dalawang araw pa matapos ang kasal.

_ Hindi na saklaw ng trabaho ko ang lalo pang saktan ang sarili ko, Sakura. Bagamat nais kong gawin ang lahat para sa'yo, marahil ay sobra na kung pati itong hinihiling mo. _

"Oh...uhm, naiintindihan ko. Of course the best photographer in the world should be there!" Natawa si Sakura nang bahagya. Hanggang sa may tumawag sa kanya.

"Babe?" Napalingon si Sasuke at Sakura sa papalapit na lalaki na biglang umakbay sa dalaga. "Nandiyan ka pa pala, Sasuke! Salamat uli ha. As expected, you work amazingly."

"Walang anuman. I'll just send the edits for the invitation kapag natapos na iedit ng team ko."

"Hindi na rin talaga kaya kapag ikaw pa ang mag-eedit noh? You're too loaded na eh."

Napayuko si Sasuke, kahit pwede naman niyang gawin, naisipan niyang i-delegate na lamang ang pag-eedit ng mga litratong hangga't sa maaari ay hindi na niya makikitang muli. Umiling siya at sumagot, "Hindi na. Sorry."

"Ayos lang," sagot ng nobyo ni Sakura. "Alam naman namin na you trained the rest of your team so well."

Tumango si Sakura sa sinabi ng kasintahan. "Tama! And personally, I entrusted to you the shoot na, yun palang sure na akong magiging maayos yung kalalabasan!"

"Salamat." _If only you entrusted your heart to_ _me as well._

"Mauuna na kami, Sasuke. See you around! Paalam."

Huminga ng malalim si Sasuke habang tinititigan ang papaalis na magkasintahan.

_ Paalam din, Sakura. Hindi ka man naging sa'kin, pakakawalan na kita. Dahil kahit ano pang pilit ng puso ko, matagal ng iba ang laman ng sa'yo. _

_ Hanggang trabaho lang talaga tayo. _

* * *

_ Bahagyang naging inspirasyon ang awiting "Kung Di Rin Lang Ikaw" ng December Avenue matapos kong makita uli this week ang video ng performance ko noon sa YouTube. Haha. Pasensya naaaaa. </3 _


	3. Vicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil kadalasang ang sabi sa atin ay gagaling na agad tayo sa Vicks.
> 
> Yes. It's CharaSaku. Hihi. :P

Nag-vibrate na naman ang phone ni Sakura kaya bigla siyang napabuntong-hininga. Saglit itong tumalikod sa counter upang sagutin ang tawag mula sa kasintahan. “Sasuke?”

“Sakura...wala pa rin eh.”

Hindi malaman ni Sakura kung matatawa ba siya o maaawa pagkarinig sa boses ng kausap, halatang barado ang ilong. “Wala pa rin ang ano?”

“Yung gamot na sinabi mo. Dalawang oras na mula nung uminom ako, pero ang bigat pa rin ng ulo ko.”

Muling napabuntong-hininga si Sakura. “Naidlip ka na ba?”

“Hindi ako makatulog. Sobrang sakit ng ulo ko, Sakura. Ano bang dapat kong gawin para mawala ‘to? Tch.”

Dama ni Sakura ang pagka-istress ni Sasuke sa kabilang linya. “Sige ganito, may Vicks ka ba diyan?”

“Vicks?”

“Oo, yung ointment na blue yung lalagyan. Yung tinatanong mo kung bakit lagi kong dala.”

“Ah, oo, may nakita ako sa kwarto. Iinumin ko ‘yon?”

“Sasuke! Ointment nga eh! Ipapahid mo sa ulo mo, sa bandang ilong, saka sa dibdib mo. Tapos maidlip ka, pilitin mo ha.”

“Ah, okay. Gets ko na.”

Sandaling nanahimik lamang ang magkasintahan sa magkabilang linya, nilalasap ang presensya ng isa’t-isa kahit hindi magkasama. Hanggang sa may tumawag na kay Sakura na kapwa barista sa café na pinagtatrabahuhan.

“Sige na, may customer na uli. Pahinga kang mabuti diyan. Bye!”

“Luh. Wala bang labyu?”

“S-sasuke!”

“Hay, sana kasama kita ngayon. Aylabyu, Sakura.”

“A-ah...eh...labyu rin! Bye!”

* * *

Pagkatapos magtimpla ng tatlong order ng macchiato, muling nagvibrate ang phone ni Sakura sa pangatlong beses ngayong araw. Ipinunas muna niya ang mga kamay sa berdeng apron bago sagutin ang tawag. “Hello?”

“Miming, wala pa rin talaga.”

“Anong Miming?! Sinabing wag mo kong matawag-tawag na miming, Sasuke! Nakakagigil ka talaga eh!"

“Pero mahal mo naman.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Sakura ang dumaing, mahal niya ang kasintahan pero minsan hindi niya rin ito maintindihan. “Ano na bang nangyari sa’yo? Nakatulog ka na ba?”

“Ayun oh, nag-aalala pa rin.”

Biglang namula si Sakura. “S-syempre naman!”

Natawa si Sasuke sa kabilang linya na tila nagpalambot naman sa mga tuhod ng nobya. “Pero oo, nakatulog na ako, kaso wala pa rin, Sakura. Ang hassle.”

“Seryoso ka ba? Vicks na kasi ‘yan eh.”

"Sobrang powerful ba 'non at inexpect mo talagang gagaling ako agad?"

"Huy, oo kaya! Pati nga nalunod napapa-hinga niyan uli eh. Pati nga naputol na braso napagkakabit niyan."

"Hala, ang galing."

"Teka nagbibiro lang ako ah! Baliw ka!"

"Baliw sa'yo, oo."

Ihinagod ni Sakura ang isang kamay sa mukha, dama ang pag-init nito dahil sa sinabi ng nobyo kahit pa matagal na siyang sanay sa mga banat nito. "S-sasuke naman eh! Puro ka ganyan!"

Tumahimik lamang si Sasuke ng ilang segundo. "Pero ba't nga di pa rin ako magaling?"

"Hay. Pupuntahan na nga lang kita pagkatapos ng shift ko."

"Talaga ba, Miming ko?"

"Sinabing—!"

"Biro lang! Biro lang!" Matawa-tawang bigkas ni Sasuke. "Pero pupunta ka nga?"

"Oo na nga!"

"Yes!" Tila nabuhayan si Sasuke at nawala ang pagka-ngongo ng boses sa sinabi ng kasintahan. 

Lumingon si Sakura sa pinto ng café at nakitang may pipila na sa counter. Agad niyang sinabi, "O sige na, Sasuke. Antayin mo 'ko ha. Uminom ka ng maraming tubig saka matulog ka uli."

"Okay po, Miming ko. Labyu!"

* * *

Bumaba ng Grab car si Sakura na may dala-dalang isang plastic ng prutas at maliit na paperbag ng mga gamot. Hindi na siya kumatok dahil may duplicate naman siya ng susi ng apartment at inaasahan niyang natutulog pa si Sasuke. 

Kaya pumasok na lang siya nang dahan-dahan hanggang makapunta sa kwarto nito.

"Sakura!"

Napasinghap ang dalaga sa biglang pagsalubong at pagyakap nang mahigpit ng binibisita. "S-sasuke, akala ko ba—"

Dahan-dahang hinalikan ni Sasuke ang ulo ni Sakura, sabay sabing, "Makita palang kita, ayos na ang pakiramdam ko. Kasi presensya mo pa lang, mas powerful na sa Vicks."


	4. Jollibee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aminin na natin, at least isang beses sa mga buhay natin nakaattend na tayo ng birthday party sa Jollibee.

“Tch. Pupunta pa rin ako, kuya, wag mo na ‘kong bantaan. Pasensya na kamo kay Ate Izumi. Di ko lang talaga namalayan yung oras.” 

“Mabuti. Kanina ka pa kaya hinahanap ng pamangkin mo. Sa Konoha branch ah!”

“Sige sige.”

Isang meeting ang biglaang tinapos ni Sasuke sa Student Council Office matapos tawagan ng kanyang kuya. Sa dami ng kailangang i-discuss sa mga officers ay nakaligtaan na niyang may dapat siyang puntahan ng alas kwatro ng hapon kaya dali-dali niyang itinayp ang Konoha branch sa Waze app at nag-umpisahang magmaneho.

Hanggang bigla niyang nahampas ang manibela. “Pambihira! Wala pa nga pala akong regalo!”

Nilingon niya ang screen ng cellphone at nakitang may madadaanan siyang SM bago ang lugar na dapat puntahan. Binilisan niya ang pagmamaneho, sabay tingin sa relo at hinga nang dahil trenta minutos na pala siyang late sa birthday party ng pamangkin.

Pagkarating sa Toy Kingdom, hindi na masyadong nilibot ni Sasuke ang lugar, kinuha na lamang niya ang pinakamagandang laruang kotse na una niyang nakita. Isang tawag ang nagpalaki ng mga mata niya habang nagbabayad. “Y-yes, ma?”

“Anak? Nasaan ka na ba? Nagkakainan na kami rito eh.”

“Opo, malapit na ‘ko, ma. Kamusta si Izachi?”

Napabuntong-hininga ang mama niya. “Heto, ayaw kumain. Alam mo namang lagi siyang excited na makita ka kapag may gathering tayo.”

“G-ganun po ba? Sige, ma. Hahabol ako.”

At humabol nga si Sasuke. Agad siyang nag-park sa tapat ng Jollibee Konoha branch at kumaripas ng takbo paakyat sa second floor. Hinihingal pa ito pagkarating sa venue na napapalibutan ng mga lobo at confetti. May trenta kataong mga bisita ang nakatutok sa harapan, kung saan sumasayaw ang isang maskot ni Jollibee ng isang pamilyar na kantang narinig niya kung saan. 

Hindi muna lumapit sa harapan si Sasuke upang pahupain ang pagkahingal niya, walang nagawa kundi manood din sa isang maskot na sumasayaw at nagbibigay ng kasiyahan sa mga batang bisita. Napa-angat ng tingin si Jollibee at tila namataan siya sa dulo ng pintuan. Ang ikinagulat ni Sasuke, bigla itong napahinto sa pagsayaw at napatitig lamang sakanya.

Hindi malaman ni Sasuke kung magtataka o matatawa, hanggang narinig niya ang pamilyar na boses, “Tito Sasuke!”

Napalingon ang ilang bisita upang sundan ng tingin ang direksyon ng mga mata ni Jollibee na tinakbo naman ng celebrant.

Medyo namula ang mga pisngi ng bagong bisita. “I-izachi. Happy birthday!”

Sumimangot ang bata. “Akala ko po hindi ka na dadating!”

“Ganoon ba?” Hinaplos ni Sasuke ang ulo ng pamangkin. “Pasensya na ha, nahuli ako. Heto, regalo ni tito sa’yo.”

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Izachi at niyakap nang mahigpit ang tito. “Yay!”

“At dahil nandito na ang pinakahihintay atang bisita ng ating birthday boy, mukhang oras na para huminto muna sa pagsayaw si Jollibee para mailabas na natin ang cake ni Izachi!” Anunsyo ng host sa mikropono na nagpalingon muli sa kanilang lahat sa harapan. “Jollibee, handa ka na bang sabihin ang mga birthday wish mo para sa birthday boy?”

Tumango at gumilid si Jollibee habang pumupunta sa harapan ang magtiyuhin. Di mawari ni Sasuke kung bakit nakayuko ang maskot pero hindi na lamang niya ito pinansin at lumapit na lamang sa Kuya Itachi at Ate Izumi niya.

“Buti nalang umabot ka, Sasuke. Kanina pa nakabusangot ang mukha ni baby eh.”

“Pasensya na talaga, Ate Izumi.”

Tinapik ni Itachi ang likod ng kapatid. “Hay, ewan ko ba kung bakit sa’yo nagmana ‘yang panganay ko. Sige na, buhatin mo muna siya at hihipan na raw ang cake.”

Sumunod si Sasuke sa kuya at lumapit ang buong pamilya sa host habang hinihila nito si Jollibee sa gitna.

“Okay, Jollibee, bago hipan ni Izachi ang birthday cake niya, ilan ang wishes mo para sa kaniya?”

Sumenyas ng tatlo si Jollibee gamit ang mga daliri, pero tila hindi pa rin ito mapakali sa gitna.

“Wow! Tatlong wishes! Ano-ano naman ang mga wish mong ‘yon?”

Nakatitig ang lahat kay Jollibee habang sinesenyas ang mga hiling para sa celebrant na tinatranslate ng host para sa kanila.

“Una, sana si Izachi ay lumaking madasalin! Pangalawa, sana si Izachi ay lumaking matalino tulad nila mommy at daddy! Ano naman ang pangatlo? Sana, si Izachi ay lumaking...bibong-bibo at jollyng-jolly like our best friend Jollibee! Palakpakan naman po nating lahat si Jollibee sa kaniyang wishes!”

Sumunod ang lahat habang itinulak ni Jollibee and cake papalapit sa pamilya. Matapos ang pag-blow ng cake ni Izachi, nagyaya zi Izumi ng isang fammily picture kasama si Jollibee ngunit muli na naman itong tumabi sa host sa gilid.

“Tara, Jollibee, tabi ka rito kay Izachi at Sasuke,” pagyaya ni Izumi.

Tila may pag-aalinlangan ang maskot kaya itinulak na lamang ito nang bahagya ng party host hanggang nasa kaliwa na siya ni Sasuke at ng celebrant. Tumitig si Sasuke kay Jollibee nang may pagtataka, ngunit nag-umpisa na ang pagkuha ng litrato kaya hindi na niya pinansin ang ilang pulgadang layo ng maskot sa kanya.

Ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at pinalabas na si Jollibee sa venue upang hayaan ang mga bisita at ang pamilya na kumain at magligpit, nilingon ito ni Sasuke habang lumalabas ng pinto sa hindi niya maipaliwanag na dahilan. Nang makalayo na ito, hindi niya sigurado pero mukhang napalingon ang maskot pabalik sa kanya. Umiling na lamang si Sasuke.

“Sa wakas natapos din ang party! Masaya ka ba Izachi?” Kinuha ni Mikoto mula kay Sasuke ang bata.

“Opo, Mamu! Kumpleto po tayo eh!” masayang sagot nito.

“Ayan, Sasuke, buti na lang nakahabol ka. Bakit ka ba nahuli?”

“Ah, papa, may meeting kasi ako sa Student Council.”

Nilagay ni Fugaku ang kamay sa balikat ng bunsong anak. “Tiwala ako sa kakayahan mo, Sasuke. Pero sa susunod, pamilya muna ha.”

Bahagyang nanlaki ang mga mata ng binata, hindi maipaliwanag ang saya sa narinig mula sa ama. “O-opo, pa. Salamat.”

Lumapit si Itachi sa dalawa, iniwan muna ang ina at asawa na naghahati ng mga pagkain at souvenirs na natira mula sa party. “Akala ko kanina may date ka na kaya nalimutan mo na kami eh.”

“Kuya! W-wala akong oras para diyan!”

“Kami pa ni papa ang niloko mo.”

“P-pa, wag ka maniwala diyan kay kuya! Busy ako sa pag-aaral at sa SC lalo pa’t graduating na ‘ko.”

Umiling na lamang at napangiti si Fugaku na muling nagpagulat kay Sasuke. Maya-maya ay napangiti na lang din ito nang nakitang masaya ang buo niyang pamilya.

Buti nalang talaga nakaabot siya.

* * *

Samantala, sa staff room...

“Ano bang problema mo at bigla kang hindi mapakali kanina?! Gurl, nasa trabaho tayo ha!”

“I-ino! Sorry na! Pero...siya kasi ‘yon! Gurl, siya yung sinasabi ko sa’yo lagi!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalaga habang tinatangal ang pulang sobrero niya. “Teka, yung crush mo sa student council?!”

Mabilis na tumango si Jollibee at saka hinubad ang ulo ng maskot. “Oo!”

Nagpigil sa pagtili si Ino nang makitang nakabukas pa pala nang bahagya ang pintuan ng masikip na staff room sa likod ng kaibigan. “Pambihira ka, Sakura! Di mo naman sinabi na ganun pala ka-gwapo! Bakit ba hindi kasi tayo magka-university!”

“Sabi sa’yo eh!” Tinanggal ni Sakura ang hairnet niya at hinayaang bumagsak ang mahaba niyang buhok na kulay rosas. “First time ko siyang makita sa labas ng campus. Pakiramdam ko sasabog yung puso ko!”

“Sino ba namang hindi? Kaya naman pala halos kailangan pa kitang kaladkarin kanina sa gitna!” Nagtanggal na rin ng sombrerong uniporme si Ino at napalingon sa bukas na pintuan nang marinig nito ang pagbukas ng gripo sa lababong katabi ng Staff Room.

Nagtaka si Sakura sa panlalaki ng mga mata ng kaibigan. “Huy, Ino, bakit k–”

“Haruno?”


	5. Luneta Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindi ko sure kung bakit lungga ng magjo-jowa ang Luneta pero ayan.

Halos mag-iisang oras ng nasa Luneta Park sina Sasuke at Sakura para abangan ang mga kagrupo nila sa thesis. Matapos ang ilang palitan ng salita, naubusan na rin si Sakura ng itatanong at ikukuwento sa kaklaseng ngayon ay nakabusangot na ang mukha. Maging siya ay bagot na bagot na ngunit wala pa ring senyales ng presensya nina Ino at Naruto sa nasabing lugar.

Lumingon si Sakura sa kasama. "Hindi ba't si Naruto ang nagsabi na dito magkita dahil may malapit daw na mga printing shop dito?"

"Oo."

"Pero nasaan na yon?"

Napabuntong hininga si Sasuke. "Hindi ko rin alam. Mabuti pa, maglakad-lakad na muna tayo. Naiinip na 'ko."

Lumaki nang bahagya ang mga mata ni Sakura sa narinig, dahil bihira naman magyaya ng kahit ano si Sasuke. Sumunod na lang siya sa kaklase at inobserbahan ang paligid. "Parang magkaka-allergy ako sa mga nakikita ko, Sasuke."

Napahinto sa paglalakad ang binata at lumingon kay Sakura. Tinignan niya ito mula ula hanggang paa nang may pagtataka at pag-aalala ngunit nang hindi niya maintindihan ang tinutukoy nito, wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi magtanong. "Allergy saan?"

"Sa mga 'yan!"

Kumunot ang noo ni Sasuke bago sinundan ng tingin ang mga tinuturo ni Sakura. Bigla itong nagpigil ng tawa.  _ Kaya naman pala. _

"Pambihira. Kaliwa't-kanan yung mga mag-jowa! Nakaka-allergy diba?"

Tinignan ni Sasuke ang kaklase na biglang humalukipkip at pumadyak sa gitna ng parke, pilit na tinatago ang ngiti na bihira niya ipakita kahit kanino. Nabaling ang atensyon ni Sasuke sa cellphone niya nang bigla itong tumunog. "Tch. Mukhang hindi raw makakarating yung kumag."

"Ha? Pero siya yung nagsabing mag-aambag siya ng malaki sa pagpapaprint ngayon!" Muling pumadyak ang kanina pa naiinis na si Sakura.

"Hayaan mo na, aabonohan ko nalang muna. May balita na ba kay Ino?"

"Kanina ko pa nga mini-miss call eh. Wala pa rin."

Muling napabuntong-hininga ang binata. "Pakiramdam ko hindi na rin sisipot yon."

Mabilis na umiling si Sakura habang nararamdaman ang pag-init ng kanyang mga pisngi. Bigla niyang naisip na hahaba ang oras na si Sasuke lang ang kasama niya kung hindi sisipot ang kaibigan, hindi tuloy siya mapakali. "H-hindi noh, p-pupunta yon! Siya ang group leader natin eh!"

Tumunog nang sabay ang mga cellphone nila, senyales na may nag-chat sa isa sa mga group chats na kinabibilangan nilang magkaklase. Napakagat ng labi si Sakura sa nabasa, samantalang si Sasuke, hindi na napigilan ang pagngiti.

"Sabi sa'yo eh."

Padabog na nilagay ni Sakura ang cellphone sa bag. Paano na yung thesis?"

"Edi ituloy natin yung pag-tally at pagpapaprint. Pero bago 'yon, mag-ikot-ikot na muna tayo rito." Naunang maglakad si Sasuke, kaya biglang napasunod si Sakura.

"Mag-iikot tayo? B-bakit?"

Sandaling tumigill si Sasuke at inilingon ang ulo sa dalaga. "Hindi ba't sabi mo kaliwa't kanan ang mga magjo-jowa rito? May problema ba sa'yo kung dadagdagan natin?"

"S-sasuke!"


	6. Pag-iwas

"Bakit ka ba umiiwas? May nagawa ba 'ko? Hindi ko maintindihan, Sasuke. Ano bang proble—?"

"Ikaw. Ikaw yung laging gumugulo sa isip ko. Ikaw yung hindi ko mapakawalan kahit anong gawin ko. Ikaw yung problema ko, Sakura...kasi ikaw yung mahal ko."

"S-sasuke."

"Hindi mo kailangang sumagot, Sakura. Naiintindihan ko. Hindi ito yung dapat na iniisip mo ngayon. Mataas ang pangarap mo at makakagulo lang ako. Kaya hayaan mo nalang akong lumayo. Pakiusap."

"Hindi, Sasuke. Mas masakit yung nakikita kitang lumayo. Mas masakit kasi lagi kong iniisip kung galit ka ba, kung may nagawa ba 'ko, kung may mali ba sa'kin. Pero..."

"Sakura, pasensya na. Hindi ko intensyon na—"

"Pero ngayon naiintindihan ko na, salamat at sinabi mo, Sasuke. Masaya akong narinig ko 'yun sa'yo. Masaya akong maging sigurado."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin? Hindi ba mas magiging kumplikado ang lahat ngayong nasabi ko 'yon?"

"Hindi, ano ka ba? Masaya nga ako eh. Wag mo na 'kong iwasan uli ha. Kasi...Sasuke, handa akong abutin yung mga pangarap ko nang kasama kita. Mahal din kita, Sasuke. Mahal na mahal."


	7. Patawad, Paalam

"Pwede bang wag muna tayong mag-usap?"

"Sakura. Bakit? May nagawa ba ako?"

"Sasuke, I...I need a break. This relationship, medyo suffocating na 'to for me. I'm sorry."

"Suffocating? Sakura, hindi ko maintindihan. Hindi ba natin 'to pwedeng pag-usapan muna? Para masubukang ayusin? Baguhin?"

"Napapagod na ako, Sasuke. Sinusubukan ko naman, pero nasasakal na talaga ako. Alam kong mahal mo 'ko. Mahal din naman kita. Pero...hindi ba natin masyadong nade-drain ang isa't-isa? Hindi ba...hindi ba masyado mo na akong na—Sasuke, I'm sorry. Nasasakal na ako sa'yo."

"Sakura, what do I need to do? Please, tell me. Just don't...just don't stay away from me."

"Ito nga yung point eh. I cannot even have space for myself. I always have to give myself to you, pero paano ako, Sasuke? I thought relationships are two-way pero...Sasuke, pwede bang ako naman? Pwede bang piliin ko muna ang sarili ko?"

"..."

"I'm so sorry but I need this. I know I do. I need space from you. A month, minimum. Okay lang ba? And then maybe by that time mas mapag-iisipan ko na ang mga bagay-bagay."

"If... that's what you want."

"Salamat, Sasuke. Also, I'm not going to hinder you from going out with another girl. Try with somebody else. Baka lang naman hindi pala talaga tay—"

"That's already asking for too much, Sakura. Wala namang iba. Hinding-hindi naman magkakaroon ng iba."

"That's...reassuring. I'm just saying na ayaw kitang matali sa akin, Sasuke. If hindi naman talaga ako, wala akong magagaw—"

"So you're saying na ikaw din makikipag-date sa iba during the time you're asking for?"

"N-no! That's not it."

"Then stop saying that. Sakura, ibibigay ko yung gusto mong space. Pero yung puso ko, hindi ko na kayang ibigay sa iba kasi nasa'yo na. I just hope that after a month we'll get to settle things. I'm...I'm so sorry, Sakura. For everything."

"I'm sorry, too. I love you, Sasuke. I love you too much to let this relationship sink. Thank you for understanding."

"Mahal din kita. Kahit mahirap 'tong hinihingi mo, kung ito lang ang paraan para mailigtas natin yung meron tayo, titiisin ko. Mahal na mahal kita."

"Hay. So it starts today. I'll...probably see you in a month, Sasuke. Patawad. Paalam."

"Paalam, Sakura."


	8. Pagpayag

"Aminin mo na kasi, namimiss mo noh?"

"What's there to miss, Ino? Wala namang kami."

"But you miss the idea of Sasuke being yours. Almost yours. Hindi ba?"

"Babalik na ko sa trabaho."

"Hay. Ang gusto ko lang naman i-acknowledge mo, Sak. For your own good."

"Hindi mo maamin na namimiss mo nung isang araw pero titig ka pa rin ng titig diyan sa picture niyo nung graduation."

"Ino! Ilang beses ko ba sasabihin na wag ka tingin ng tingin pag nagpo-phone ako?"

"Tss. I'm your bestfriend, Sak. What's there to hide?"

"You don't need to always see what I check sa phone ko, okay?"

"Fine. Sorry. Pero alam mo, di ko kailangang makita phone mo para lang malaman kong hanggang ngayon siya pa rin ang nandyan sa likod ng noo mo. Sak, nandito na siya, ano pa bang hanap mo?"

"It's as if you're asking na bigla ko siyang guluhin para lang sabihing mahal ko pa rin siya. Ino, it doesn't work that way."

"Edi lumabas din."

"Wha-! Shannaro!"

"Buti naman nagets din ng noo mo na kahit sa sarili mo man lang kailangan mo magpakatotoo."

"Tch. Kahit naman magpakatotoo ako sa sarili ko hindi magbabago yung katotohanan na he left without clarifying kung ano kami 3 yrs ago."

"You still sound like him sometimes."

"Shut up."

"Hay. Why don't you at least have a catch up with him? As friends."

"Then what. Aamin ako? No way, Ino-pig."

"Ano ka ba? Eh pano kung siya yung umamin?"

"Impossible."

"We'll never know."

"..."

"Malay mo iniisip ka rin pala niya in the past 3 years."

"..."

"Alam ko kasi single pa siya eh. Siguro dahil yun s-"

"Fine! Sige!"

"Hello,Naruto?"

"Hey, Ino babe! Napatawag ka? Kailangan mo na naman ba ako?"

"Baliw! Kailangan ko ng tulong mo pero hindi ikaw mismo."

"KJ. O ano ba 'yon?"

"Pumayag na si Sak."

"Pum-what?! Seryoso?"

"Told you."

"Ayos! Oi, Teme! It's time!"


End file.
